Furuba No Nibanme No Jidai
by Ryu and Toko
Summary: Tohru was always excited about the new things she learns about the Sohmas, but how much excitement can she or you take, with the recent additions to the Sohma family? Readers are apprechiated. Reviewers and flamers are cherished. WE DO NOT OWN IT
1. The new generation!

**Furuba No Nibanme No Jidai**

Chapter 1: _Atarashii Hajime (A New Beginning)_

"Tomie!" a voice interrupted Tomie Sohma's dreams, and the middle school girl sat up abruptly at the sound of her name. "Get up Tomie!" the voice sounded again, and Tomie stood up to look at her clock, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Seven o-clock in the morning? On a weekend!

"It's seven o-clock, for crying out loud!" she yelled, but changed into some random clothes and went to wash her face. She brushed her long black hair and didn't bother to tie up the bangs that fell in her face.

Five minutes later, she walked into the kitchen. She had been adopted by the man who was putting bread in the toaster, who was the man she called 'Dad'. He was known as Hatori Sohma, the dragon of the Chinese Zodiac. Part of his blood runs in Tomie's blood stream, as he injected it into her, which caused her eyes to look like his, to cause part of the curse to be on her. "Good morning, Dad!" Tomie said energetically. Without waiting for a response, she asked, "How come we're up so early today? It's Saturday!"

"We're going to your Shigure oji-chan's house." Hatori answered. "It's going to be a gathering kinda like New Years, but this one's casual, and Akito san is not attending."

"Akito san isn't coming?" Tomie's eyes widened. Hatori shook his head, checking on the toast in the toaster. "YES!" she clapped her hands and danced around the room in sheer delight. Hatori smiled slightly, but his attention was drawn to the toaster. There was _PING _and the toast popped out of the toaster. He gingerly picked up the bits of hot toast and put them on a plate.

"The only Sohma you know is Mitchan. You're going to meet a lot of Sohmas today." Hatori said, taking a bit of his toast. "Are you nervous?"

"Nope!" Tomie smiled as she swallowed her toast. "I'm EXCITED!"

Hatori ran his hair through his long bangs. "How can you be so cheerful so early in the morning?"

"I don't know! Its just natural" Tomie grinned and gulped down her milk. "How can you be so disconcerted?" She finished her cup of milk. "More please!"

Two hours ago, there was a loud commotion at Ayame's Shop for Maids Dresses. Ayame had bounded into his daughter's room. "Good morning Miho-chan!" Miho Sohma woke up, an irritated look on her face. "Miho-chan! Wake up!"

"What do you want?" Miho rubbed her eyes. She put her glasses on. She saw her father wearing one of his own made maid dresses. She looked right past him as if she were used to him dressing that way.

"We're going to Shii-chan's house today! There's gonna be a big meeting there!"

"Don't tell me..."

"Please? Me and Mine made it for you! Please!" Ayame begged.

"Heck no!" Miho said irritably to her father.

"Miho-chan... That was mean!" Ayame looked as if he were going to cry.

"All right. I'll look at it but DON'T CRY!" Ayame showed her the dress that Mine had made. It looked like a normal maids' dress with tons of white and pink frills. Miho l looked disgusted. "Why don't you wear that, Otousan? It would look good on you." She didn't mean what she just said at all. It was just her way of not having to wear the dress.

"No! It would look better on you!" Ayame said, and Mine, Miho's mother walked into the room. "Mine!" Ayame said at the sight of his wife. "She says she likes it!"

Miho looked away from her parents. It was because her parents were so happy-go-lucky that she was tired of it, and was quiet and slightly dark, as she was. "I'll wear it,but I will change when we get to Shigure oji-chan's house. Is that okay?"

"Yay!" Ayame and Mine cheered as they left the room overjoyed. Miho looked at the frilly girly dress hanging from the doorknob and scowled in disgust at it. "It's too cute for my taste." She put it on anyway. Then, the idea came to her mind. Perhaps when she changed at Shigure oji-chan's house, she could give the dress to Hatori oji-chan's daughter? Maybe she would like it!

A few hours later, Shigure, (Shigure's wife), Yuki, and Kyo were sitting in Shigure's house's living room floor. Tohru went to get snacks for the guests and to bring in tea. There was a _Ding dong! _of the doorbell'.

"There's the doorbell! DING DONG!" Shigure sang.

"It's the doorbell, so open it, you ding dong." Kyo said irritably, and Shigure skipped to the door.

"Haa-san! Aaya! Mine-chan!" His voice sounded, and nearly everyone knew that this meant that Hatori and Ayame had arrived.

"I saw Tori-san outside, so I ran to catch up with him!" Ayame smiled widely. "How are you all! Yuki, my dear, how are you?"

Yuki's fists were clenched as if he were trying hard not to punch his older, phsyco, brother. "I've been fine, Ayame." he said, his mouth curved into an unconvincing smile.

"Who's that?" Shigure said, pointing to Miho, who was standing, wearing normal pants and a shirt.

"Who's that?" Ayame asked, pointing at Tomie, who was hiding behind Hatori.

"Who's that?" Hatori asked, pointing at a girl sitting by Shigure.

"Who's that?" Shigure asked, pointing at Miho, who was scowling next to Ayame.

"Who's the one who brought the idiots?" Kyo asked pointing to Ayame and Shigure.

"Ok, ok. We all want to know who this kids are. Haa-san can go first." Shigure said with a big smile on his face. Hatori gave Shigure a glare before telling them who Tomie was.

"This girl's name is Tomie." He began.

"And what else?" Yuki asked a little curious himself.

"She's 12 like Kisa and Hiro" Hatori sighed

"DAMMIT JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY" Kyo hissed after becoming impatient. Tomie squeezed her fathers leg and Hatori put his hand on her head.

"This," Hatori said, his hand resting on top of Tomie's smiling head, "Is Tomie, my daughter." It was quiet for the longest time until finally…

"Oh my congratulations Hatori-san!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Oh you are a bad boy, I want details Tori-san! II want the name and description of the mother too! Her age too!" Ayame cheered. He had obviously not been present when Tomie and Miho had met.

"Now I can give you and Tomie-chan books to read together!" Shigure laughed. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru just stayed frozen in shock.

"I'm adopted." Tomie's small, childlike voice said. "I don't have a mother I only have my dad." Tomie, her hair was put up in two pony tails with blue and black beads hanging from each side, she had a black skirt, a blue shirt, and a black jacket.

'But….but she looks exactly like him..' Shigure, Ayame, and Mine thought.

'They even DRESS similarly...' Yuki and Kyo thought.

"Aww!" Shigure looked disappointed. "But, that means you've missed out on all the FUN!"

"Yeah!" Ayame squealed. People began to back away from Shigure and Ayame in fright. Even (Shigure's wife) and Mine looked nervous and scared.

"IDIOT!" Miho said , and she hit her father on the top of the head with a rolled up magazine. (Where she got the magazine is unknown, even to us authors...)

"Aww, she's so cute!" squealed Tohru "She looks just like you Hatori-san!"

"Yea, she has your eyes, same hair color, and same hair style." Kyo stated.

"That was the effect of my blood." Hatori said cooly.

'His blood!' Shigure thought

"Akito's orders…" Hatori grumbled. Ayame blinked.

"Well anyway, EVERYONE KNOWS MY MIHO!" Ayame flustered picking up his daughter to show everyone.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Miho said loudly, and she slapped her dad in the head, causing him to let go.

"AHAHAHAHA! HE HAS A BIT A YUKI IN HER TOO! HAHAHAHA..." Ayame and Mine laughed.

'That poor girl…' Yuki said, and fought the earge to join Miho in beating Ayame with his fists.

"Well now its Shigure's turn" Hatori said as he sat down. Tomie decided to take a seat on his lap.

"Anyway..." Shigure said, an eerie smile on his face, "This is Naomi. She's my BLOOD RELATED daughter. (Shigure's wife) and I had to..." Miho and Hatori pressed her hands over Tomie's ears and they hummed loudly so that Tomie couldn't hear what Shigure was saying. After she was convinced Shigure's perverted ranting was over, they removed their hands. 'Miho... She has to live with him. That poor child.' Hatori thought.

"Now all we are waiting for is Hatsuharu, Rin, Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji." Tohru smiled. Then Tohru and Miho walked up to Tomie and began talking to her while Hatori watched his excited daughter bounced on his lap.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tohru Honda!" Tohru said smiling at Tomie, who had a bit of a hard time focusing, as she was busy bouncing up and down.

"Allo im Tomie Sohma!" Tomie giggled.

"Hey Ton-chan." Miho grinned.

"Ah! Mi-chan nice to see you!" Tomie bounced happily on her father's lap, much to his discomfort.

"Why don't you go meet your other cousins, Tomie." Hatori said pushing Tomie's head up to look at him.

"OK!" Tomie smiled and gave Hatori a kiss on the cheek before getting off his lap.

"Oh, Naomi why don't you come with us!" Tohru said pulling Naomi with them.

"YUP YUP!" Naomi said bouncing up onto her feet. Hatori watched as Tomie walked off with Tohru, Naomi and Miho to meet Yuki and Kyo.

"She's so sweet, that Tomie." Shigure laughed patting Hatori on the back. "She's even got a little bit of "Tohru-kun-ness in her."

"Yes Tori-san! What is your secret?" Ayame lowered his voice and narrowed his eyes suspiciously as if they were talking over some kind of secret plan.

"She's just like that. Sweet cuteness..." Hatori explained. "And she's nothing like Tohru. I'd prefer not to compare Tohru or Tomie to anyone else..."

"Hm, why didn't you transform when she sat and hugged your leg?" Shigure questioned with a straight face for the first time in months.

"That's right. You two aren't blood related." Ayame stated.

"Like I said, I put some of my blood into her blood stream, that caused her to have the same eyes as me but her hair was already like that." Hatori explained.

"So doesn't that mean, that she has the curse too?" Asked the wide eyed Shigure.

"She has a pinch of the curse but she cant transform, she can just stay under water for a long time." The doctor sighed. "Like I said before: Akito's orders."

"Wow! That's interesting. I wonder how that works? Oh wait... Why didn't Momiji, Haru, and Rin come with you here? Plus I know there are no other open rooms in your house so where does Tomie-chan sleep?" Asked the silver haired man.

"Momiji, Haru and Rin went out to get Hiro and Kisa, and Tomie sleeps in my room. She basically stays in my room pretty much all the time. I leave food in the room for her to eat and I put the remote by her so she can watch T.V. And... Whatnot..." Hatori clarified.

"So in other words, Momiji, Haru and Rin don't know about Tomie?" Shigure asked turning his attention to the happy children and the laughing teens. Hatori nodded his head with a sigh, and also looked at the children. Ayame watched the kids.

**(With the children and teens..)**

"Yuki kun, Kyo kun! Tomie san wants to meet you!" Tohru waved for them to come over.

"Who?" Yuki smiled as he walked over to them.

"Whatever."Kyo groaned as he crawled over to where Tohru and the others were. Tomie began to giggle from watching the orange haired idiot crawl to where the were, Naomi began to laugh as well.

"You know you can walk right." Miho stared at the stubborn cat.

"I KNOW THAT YOU BRAT!" Kyo shouted. Naomi, Tohru and Tomie sweatdroped.

"Then what's the point of crawling, idiot?" Miho said cooly. Tohru nervously noticed that Kyo's fists were clenching and unclenching.

"Uhh, don't mind Kyo's behavior. He's just a stupid cat." Yuki smiled a "smile" that didn't even look like a sincere one.

"So he's the cat. So that makes you the mouse then, right?" Tomie stated feeling accomplished.

"Yes, that's right." The rat boy yet again smiled his winning smile.

"I wonder when the others will come." Naomi muttered.

"Well, they can't be much later than they already are..." Miho said quietly.

"I cant wait!" Tomie said with sparkles in her eyes. "Meeting new people is so... So... It's exciting! I mean like... It feels like... You know the feeling when you're a little kid and it's your first trip to the zoo? The excitement? It's like that! Except not... Except... Yes it is! Because we're animals! Except we're humans at the same time..."

"But I thought you knew Haru, and Momiji. I mean you three live in the same house." Tohru said, interrupting Tomie's confusing thoughts.

"Nope not really. I mostly live in my Dad's room. He doesn't really want me going out of the room much." Tomie said with a wandering gaze.

"Wait so you sleep with Hatori-san?" Naomi asked.

"That's right!" giggled the small Sohma girl.

'He would? Really!' Yuki thought.

'Hatori sleeps?' Kyo thought.

"So TonTon-chan you've never walked the halls of your house?" Miho asked incredulously.

"Only if Dads there. If anyone else is out in the house then I can't go out." Tomie explained.

"What about you Miho-san? How is it with Ayame-ojiisan?" Naomi wondered, but their conversation was disturbed by the ringing of the doorbell.

The familiar sound of the acid tongue of a young woman was sounding. "Open up, gosh darn it! I'm sick of you slow people, so hurry up and open the door." Tohru rushed to the door. "Finally, jeez. I was starting to think you guys had gone deaf or something."

Tohru came back into the room, smiling, and being followed by Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Rin, Haru, and another girl. The girl had short hair. Her bangs and side burns were white like Haru's, and she had black narrow eyes. She was about as half as tall as Haru. "Hi." Haru said. He gestured at the girl next to him. "This. Rin and my daughter. Her name's Setsuna."

"Sup..." Setsuna said. She had a low and quiet voice. She seemed influenced by the punk sort of attitude. It must be hereditary.

"Yo, Mi-chan." Hatsuharu waved at Miho, "I haven't seen you since New Years..."

"Yeah..." Miho waved. "Good to see you, Haru-chan."

"Wow there was another Sohma child living in the house and I didnt know about it!" Tomie exclaimed. Hatori forgot to tell her, but yet again, she was meeting another cousin. Another Sohma... And she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Eh? Who's the kid? She looks like Tori-ojichan." Haru said examining Tomie, squinting his eyes, causing Tomie to back away a few inches.

"You must be Harui-san the ox!" squealed the excited Tomie.

"Uh, yeah... Cute kid, but who IS this little brat?"Rin asked cautiously walking up to Tomie with Setsuna walking behind her.

"SHE'S SOO CUTE!" Momiji squealed, and he jumped to hug Tomie. She didn't move. Momiji looked at himself. "Eh?" He was still human instead of the adorable rabbit he usually was. "You're a..." Tomie mainained her rather embarassed half-smile blushing madly under the arms of Momiji. No one but Hatori ever hugged Tomie, so this was kind of... New.

'Idiot kid...' Setsuna thought to herself.

Hatori sighed and dragged Hatsuharu, Rin, Setsuna, Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji to a small corner and explained. Tomie lay frozen with embarrassment, her mouth half open, while Tohru, Miho, Naomi, and Yuki tried to get her up. Kyo stood back a few feet, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. A couple minutes later Hatori and the Sohmas that were dragged into the corner had walked back to the others.

"YAY! SHE'S A SOHMA!" squealed the little Momiji.

"Ehehe... Yeah, I am." Tomie smiled faintly as he recovered from the new feeling.

"Well, that explains the eyes." Haru exclaimed.

"The eyes the eyes rawr!" Kyo roared. Hatori was then dragged into a conversation by the other two people from the Mabudachi Trio, while Mie, Mine, and Rin watched the others. Haru was interested in the small Tomie and so were Setsuna was getting used to the recent addition to the family, and Momiji just began to love her to death.

"HI IM MOMIJI SOHMA THE TWO PEOPLE WITH THE WHITE AND BLACK HAIR IS SETSUNA AND HATSUHARU! OH, AND THE TWO LITTLE PEOPLE OVER THERE ARE KISA AND HIRO!" Cheered the happy bunny boy.

"Yo" Haru and Setsuna said at the same time.

"Hi!" Kisa smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you!", and Hiro snorted

"Hi there" Tomie smiled.

"You're short" Haru chuckled at the sight of the small dragon girl. He suddenly picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"WHAAA!" Tomie, Miho, Yuki and Tohru shrieked. Haru moved a bit to fast when he picked Tomie up. Setsuna smiled and laughed at the little girl on her fathers shoulders.

"WAH! Tomie your so high!" Momiji giggled from below.

"Momiji-kun you're so loud!" Kisa and Naomi laughed.

"Haru don't drop her." Yuki warned.

"I wont! Why would i do that to Hatori's kid?" Haru replied. at that time Tomie looked around at everything she could see from the top of Haru's head. "And anyway..." Haru added, touching Yuki's face with his finger, "I wouldn't do anything to make you mad at me, Yuki..." Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Ok everyone time to eat!" Tohru announced, her usual smile firmly in place on her face. Everyone walked into the kitchen. Hatsuharu forgot Tomie was on his shoulders (because she was so light), and he walked through the doors smacking Tomie on the top of the door frame. The poor Tomie hadn't been paying any attention to where Hatsuharu was going. She flipped upside-down against Haru. Hatsuharu tuned but accidentally dropped her onto Momiji. Momiji stared at the dizzy eyed, motionless Tomie and freaked out.

"HARU YOU KILLED HER!" Momiji cried.

"HARU I TOLD YOU NOT TO DROP HER!" Yuki scolded, his brow furrowed with anger with Hatsuharu, mixed with some concern of Tomie on the ground.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehh?" Tohru, Kisa, and Naomi began to panic.

Miho shook her head. "All brawn, no brains..."

"Tomie-chan is hurt?" Kisa teared up with sadness

"NO KISA DON'T CRY!" Hiro panicked.

"OH GREAT NICE GOING HARU!" Kyo growled giving Haru a dirty look that Hatsuharu returned. Then Hatori grabbed her arm and pressed three of his fingers against her wrist to check for a pulse.

"She's alive." Hatori finally announced to the attentive Sohmas. "She's probably just in shock." They calmed down and walked into the kitchen, Momiji carrying the dizzy Tomie. Everything was going to be crazy today.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toko: OK THATS THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Ryu: Pats Toko-chan's head Why the capital letters?

Toko: BECAUSE I'M EXCITED!

Ryu: Toko-chan's just excited... As you can tell. And so... I'll translate this Taka language for you. When she says: "I'M EXCITED!"...

Hiro: Get on with it, woman.

Kisa: Hiro-chan. That's mean.

Toko: Aww! You two are so cute!

Ryu: punches Hiro Snotty brat. Anyhoo. When Toko says: "I'M EXCITED " she really means: "PLEASE REVIEW!"

Hatori: Toko? It's time for your checkup...

Toko: What! You're not my doctor! OO;  
Hatori: Drags Toko into office

Kagura: LOOOOOOOOOVE!

Kyo: ARGHHHHHHHH!

Shigure: Guys? Don't break my house...

Ryu: See that button down there? The one that says "Go!"? PRESS IT! IT IS YOUR DESTINY! PRESS IT OR DIE!

Kyo: That's kind of violent.

Yuki: You're one to talk.

Kyo: I KILL YOU!

Kagura: I'll see you later Kyo!

Toko's voice from inside Hatori's office: Bye Kagura chan!


	2. SHOUTS, POUTS AND

(A/N: There are a few things that had to be cleared up from the last chapter, we believe. First of all, we used: (Shigure's wife) in the story because we were unsure about who his wife ought to be. We have concluded that it should be Mie, the editor. Another thing... When we said that Hatori injected his blood into Tomie's, because he was one of the zodiac, his blood is unique, so SOMEHOW (the reason is really unbeknownst to us) his blood changed Tomie's appearance. We got a flame, or as she wanted to call it, constructive criticism. )

Toko: HI AGAIN! THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER!

Ryu: too much sugar for you Toko-chan takes toko's candy

Toko: WHAAAAAAAA RI-CHAN GIMMIE BACK MY CANDY!

Momiji: Here Toko-chan, have some of my candy! gives toko a lot of candy

Toko: Yay! Momiji is sooo nice!

Ryu: Oh and before i forget.. the disclamer...

Toko: NOOOOO...ITS TOO PAINFULLLLLL

Ryu: In Toko language that means we do not own Furuba... And never will. THOUGH YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT HOW FAR WE WOULD GO TO DO SO! hint hint

Momiji: OH! THE CHAPTERS STARTING!

Hiro: Thanks for stating the obvious, Momiji

Toko: Enjoy!

Ryu: Hits Momiji on the head

Toko and Momiji: HEY!

ENJOY

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While everyone ate in Shigure's living room. Tohru sitting by a content Yuki. On Yuki's other side was Miho, who was sitting by an extatic Tomie who was sitting by the happy Momiji. Sitting on the other side of Momiji was a fuming Kyo. (poor momiji T.T) Kyo was sitting beside Setsuna, who was sitting by Naomi. She sitting by Hiro who was sitting with Kisa. Haru sat on her other side, and was sitting by Rin, who was sitting by the smiling Tohru. (Ryu: i hope you got all of that...)While all of the adults were sitting on the couch comfortibly. They were all talking peacfully... But, the peace ended when there was a loud squeal.

"KYO-KUUUUN!" a femenine voice screamed.

"OH CRAP!" Kyo roared.

"KYO!" Tohru said, shock echoing in her voice.

"KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!" Screamed the orange cat boy. But it was too late. Kagura smashed herself on top of the squirming Kyo.

"GET OFF ME DAMN IT" roared the kitty boy.

"BUT KYO WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED!" Kagura bellowed.

"I'm glad there's someone who DOES like you, Kyon-chan..." Miho said, as Naomi covered Tomie's ears so she would not hear the 'bad language'.

"Uh the boar?" Tomie guessed. Kagura froze hearing the name of her zodiac and turned to see a puzzled Tomie watching her intently. The room went dead silent.

"Wait a minuite! Did Hatori-ojichan turn into a little girl!" laughed the lovesick boar. Tomie sweatdropped at the thought of her father being a little girl.

"I wonder what Hatori ojichan would look like as a girl." Kisa and Naomi wondered

"Don't even try to imagine it." Hatori scowled.

"I think she would look just like Tomie san" Yuki laughed.

"Wait who is she!" Kagura questioned, pointing at Tomie with a shaking hand.

"Hatori's... Nevermind. I'm seriously getting sick of explaining..." Yuki complained walking outside. Tohru watched him leave with a worried expression, and after a moment's hesitation, she stood up silently followed him out the door, leaving the confused Kagura to listen to Hatori's explaination of Tomie.

"Good morning, Kagura san..." Setsuna said, waving.

"Yeah. Hi, Kagura nee-chan." Miho said.

"Set-chan! Mit-chan!" Kagura said, swerving to look at the two girls. "Hello!"

Meanwhile, in the other room, Tohru had taken a seat next to the slightly frustrated Yuki. "Yuki-kun, are you ok?" Tohru cried.

"I'm... I'm okay, Honda-san." Yuki sighed, "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Are. Are you sure?" Tohru asked, brow furrowed.

"I just got tired of... You know... Kagura and Kyo yelling all the time." Yuki said, and Tohru bit her lip. "Say, Honda-san?"

"Yes, Yuki-kun?" Meanwhile, Miho, Naomi, Shigure, Tomie, and Setsuna were listening intently at the door of the room where Tohru and Yuki sat. They all had their ear pressed against the door.

"Tomorrow's White Day." Yuki said, "And since you gave me chocolate on Valentine's Day, and tommorrow isn't a school day, would you come with me to the amusement park?" A red tinge was rising in Tohru's face. Yuki touched her face with his pale fingers.

"Oh. I'm sorry." he said. "Do you have a fever? Your face is red." The sliding shoji door of the room the two of them were in.

"OOH! IF TOHRU CAN'T GO, I WILL!" Tomie squealed.

"Ton-chan, you spoiled..." Miho said.

"They should get a room!" Naomi said.

"That's my girl." Shigure said looking pleased with himself, and he patted her on the head. Naomi smiled up at him.

"SHIIIIIIIIGUUUUUUUUUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yuki growled. "WHAT DO YOU TEACH YOUR CHILDREN?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Shigure asked, a huge grin on his face. Yuki looked horrifed.

_They think alike... _Everyone else thought.

"I- I'm not sick, Yuki-kun!" Tohru said, "I'll go! But, I've already been treated to a trip recently, so you really don't have to if you don't want to!"

"Tomie, you could come too... If you really want to." Yuki smiled.

"What about Mi-chan, Naomi-chan, Set-chan, Daddy, and Momiji-chan?" Tomie asked pointing to the three girls, momiji, and her father (Hatori was in the living room).

"Yeah, I they can come if they want." Yuki sighed, but hitched a smile back on his face.

"Alright then we will all go tommrow then! I'll drive!" Ayame cheered and Yuki twitched.

"Ayame, dont you have an big sale day at your shop tommrow?" Hatori sighed.

"Oh right. Miho-chan be good and watch Tonkichi for me!" Ayame flustered into a girly pose.

"Tonkichi!" Tomie and Hatori asked.

"What the why did you give her that name." Setsuna sighed.

"Onee-chan there you are!" Kisa cheered as she ran up to hug Tohru with Hiro standing behind her.

"Sheesh, Kisa was soo worried about her onee-san that she began to cry so i took her to you." Hiro complained.

"My my, what a gentlemen Hiro! Just like Romeo and Jul.." Naomi stopped after seeing that Hiro was giving her an almost venomous death glare, "Ok nevermind."

"Hey do you two want to come with us to the amusement park?" Momiji asked the little tiger girl and the stubborn ram.

"Oh well... Hiro and I were going to go to a movie together, so we cant come. I'm sorry, Onee-chan tachi..." Kisa explained. (tachi: more than one person, so like "you two older sisters")

"My mom and dad are going with Kyo and Kagura tomorrow to Shihan's dojo, but they won't mind if i came along." Setsuna stated with pride.

"Looks like we'll have to sleep over here tonight, then." Miho sighed. "Shigure ojisan, will I be allowed to sleep in the living room or on the roof or something?"

"Its a good thing I had her pack extra clothes, Tomie isnt that right?" Hatori asked as he sat next to his daughter.

"Yes thats right! Daddy you are so smart!" Tomie complemented hugging her father.

"Yes we all love Hatori for that. If only he had a wife to cuddle up to a.." Shigure was stopped by a punch from Setsuna. Hatori had a face suggesting that Shigure's suggestion would only be selfish and foolish.

"Looks like you got to him before Hatori-oji-san did. Good job." Miho said, as if she wished that she were the one doing some punching, as Setsuna walked over to Tomie and Naomi tried to see if her father was still breathing.

"Tomie, never listen to what Shigure-oji-san says, and don't worry i'll protect you from perverts like him." Setsuna promised to Tomie.

"Tomie! Hey Tomie! Why don't we sleep together! Is that ok?" Momiji asked with his child-like voice. Tomie looked up to her father and got permission.

"Momiji's safe." Hatori said.

"He ain't a perv or anything..."

"Ok! Can Sei-chan, Mi-chan, and Nat-chan sleep with us to? Please!" Tomie pleaded.

"Of couse they can! Any thing for the little princess!" Momiji said as he gave Tomie a hug.

"Now isn't that something." Shigure snickered.

"Tomie and Momiji might have to get a room too!" Naomi teased.

"NAT-CHAN!" Setsuna and Miho shreaked.

"That poor child, her innocence is lost already." Yuki and Tohru twitched.

(Back inside)

"I cant stand this." Kyo complained.

"Whats wrong? Cant take a little love?" Haru teased pointing at Kagura who was sleeping on his leg.

"SO WHAT! AT LEAST I DIDNT GO WHOOPIE AT YOUR AGE!" Kyo roared with fury. Haru then grabbed his wife and cuddled her. Kyo shut his eyes. "You've got NO shame..."

"Well its hard not to seeing that she has such fluffy pillows." Haru laughed.

"Hes gone black." Kyo twitched, Rin just enjoyed her fiesty husband.

"These kids have been poorly brought up." Mie finally said.

"Yes apparently that Haru can be too much of a charmer at times." Mine laughed.

"How can you laugh about this?" Mie asked sternly.

"I can help it! My husband is like this a lot so it rubs off on me!" Mine giggled Mie just twitched.

(1 hours and 30 mins later)

"Alright then my darling daughter and loving brother! I'll see you soon!" Ayame saluted before leaving dragging his wife with him.

'Ignore, ignore!' Miho and Yuki growled in their head.

"It looks like we'll be going too then. Be a good kid, Setsuna, and take care of shorty." Haru instructed after patting his daughter on the head. "We'll take Kisa and Hiro home first"

"Yes darling, oh Setsuna be good." Rin smirked and gave Setsuna a kiss on the head.

"Wait now I'm being called shortie!" Tomie said with big eyes.

"Onee-chan take care!" Kisa smiled giving Tohru a hug.

"Yes you too Kisa!" Tohru smiled back and returned the hug,

"I was just so waiting for that to happen" Miho sighed

"Come on Kisa-chan! " Hiro called taking Kisa by the hand and leading her out the door, Hatori closed the door behind them so it wouldent get cold.

"DAMN WOMAN GO HOME!" a mans voice growled.

"BUT KYO I LOVE YOU I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU SO WE CAN SLEEP TOGETHER!" a woman's voice cried back. Several other Sohmas began to peer curiously at the room where the two voices were coming from.

"Alright then good night!" Shigure and Naomi said pushing Kyo and Kagura outside,"You can have Kyo for tonight!"

"HEY NO WAIT!" It was too late. The door closed behind Kyo, and Kagura dragged him off to her house.

"Finally that stupid cat is out of the way." Yuki sighed. "It looks as if this could be a slightly quieter day..."

"Ok everyone you should get ready for bed." Hatori instructed.

"Yes sir." Momiji, Tohru and Tomie cheered.

"Hn?" Setsuna moaned, she was already half asleep (she already got ready for bed with her sleeping bag rolled out in Tohru's room.).

"Oh Set-chan your tired! I'll say good night to you then!" Tomie stated giving her a hug.

"Thank you" Setsuna whispered as she fell fast asleep.

"I cant wait for tommrow to come!" Momiji giggled as he brushed his teeth, the foamy toothpaste leaking from his mouth.

"Yes i cant wait too! I'm so happy that Yuki-kun did this for us!" Tohru smiled as she grabbed her towel to wash her face.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Tomie smiled. They all went into Tohru's room and tucked thenselves in. Tohru was by Momiji who was by Tomie and Setsuna was above Tomie (on the oppisite side where their head is.)Naomi was above Tohru, and Momiji was next to them. Miho sat on the floor, because "THEY'RE SO NOISY!"

"Goodnight everyone" Tohru smiled as she fell asleep.

(Meanwhile in the livingroom...)

"So your going to sleep here Haa-san?" Shigure questioned.

"Yeah, I suppose... If that's okay..." Hatori concluded. They paused for a moment, hearing Momiji's voice loud and clear from the other room.

"Then why dont I get Tomie here!" Shigure suggested.

"No, I think she'll like it better with her cousins..." Hatori sighed.

"ILL SLEEP WITH YOU!" Shigure teased.

"You idiot." Hatori groaned and sat down.

"Wellie wellie then I'll see you tommrow then?" Shigure asked as if Hatori would go out at night.

"I'll still be here, I wouldn't go anywhere knowing Tomie would be left here with you." Hatori yawned.

"Alrighty then." whith that said Shigure left to go to his room. A couple minuites later there were small footstaps that ran into the livingroom and something jumped onto Hatori, he paniced a bit.

"Good night daddy." a little girls voice whispered. Hatori came to find that it was Tomie.

"Goodnight Tomie." Hatori smiled. He walked her to Tohru's room, and went back to the living room to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toko: •cries• thats so cute! X3

Tohru: •gives Toko tissues• It's alright Toko!

Ryu: what she means is REVIEW ALL YOU READERS! YOU MUST BECAUSE IT IS SO CUTE!

Toko and Tohru: Yes we'd like that...

Toko: the 3rd chappie should be done by today or tommrow T.T

Ryu: Uh... Sure...

Kyo: •grabs Ryu's hair and punches her•

Ryu: •blocks punch•

Tohru and Toko: •watches open mouthed•

Ryu: BAKANEKO!

Kyo: TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Toko: Please review and read

Ryu: What did you say, idiot cat!

Toko: Remember we love you, but only if you read and review.

Kyo: DUMBASS!

Toko: And if you can, tell others about this fic. Oh, and YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING OR I'LL CALL AYAME AND KAGURA HERE!

Yuki, Ryu, and Kyo: DO THAT AND WE'LL KILL YOU!

Tohru: Eep!

BYE!


End file.
